Angels Among Us
by obliquedge
Summary: Draco reflects on the girl who saved him. He thinks she may be an angel ... but is she? DMHG oneshot. Quite idealistic and spiritual or so I like to think.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy, for that matter.

Summary: Draco reflects on one girl he's met; one girl that he thinks must be an angel. Is Hermione really an angel sent from above? Or is she just Draco's angel?

A/N: Three updates in one day! Ho, ho, ho!

This fic is rather ... uh, far-fetched. Inspiration comes from the song _'Angels Among Us' _by Alabama (it's a beautiful song!), which may explain the "idealistic" feel of the fic. I'm not too sure if Hermione really is an angel, either, or if it's just the way that Draco sees her - it works either way. In other words, it's another one of those ... open-ended fics that I love. :) R&R, please?

**

* * *

Angels Among Us **

Draco pulled his black cloak around him tightly as the icy winter wind nipped at his cheeks. Snowflakes fluttered in the air, before getting caught in his sleek blond hair like a fly was trapped a spider's web. He trudged slowly but purposefully through the snow, which glistened in a picture of absolute nothingness. The white was bright – glaring, even. Draco squinted against the sharp and painful light, taking small but firm steps towards the edge of the wood that met the lake.

It was the only place that he felt completely safe in, even during the chaotic period of war and terror. The people around him believed it was because of how peaceful the lake was, but Draco knew otherwise. It was there that he had first seen an angel.

From that day on, Draco believed that there were angels among them. He knew, because he had seen one. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on, yet he had never known to recognise her beauty or grace. Yet she had always been there, leading him towards the light, towards redemption.

That Draco had finally decided to switch alliances, throwing aside all hatred for Harry Potter and all he stood for, was wholly her credit. For years he had believed in what was evil – he had put his faith with the wrong people. It was only nearing the end of his seventeenth year that she had finally stepped up to him. They were at the edge of the lake and the wood, when she had simply grabbed his hand and told him that she wanted to save him.

"_I want to save you," she said, staring at him unblinkingly. "And I will."_

Draco finally arrived at the edge of the lake, where he took a seat, staring out into the distance. The frozen surface of the lake glimmered, hints of moving water beneath the surface reflecting the sunlight. Unknowingly, Draco smiled. It seemed as though the lake was lifeless, but somewhere beneath the surface, there was life and beauty.

She had seen the life in him, and revived his bleak soul. In return, Draco had promised himself to always remember that she was not dead – no, angels could not die. Instead, they hid away from view, always watching and protecting. She would always be watching over him.

"_I could kill you now," Draco snapped in return, though he knew he did not mean it. Apparently, so did she._

"_You can't," she said calmly. "You can't kill me. Besides, you won't."_

_Draco frowned. "How do you know? I can and will kill you," he hissed, holding out his wand and pointing it at her neck. But he hesitated. A mere week ago, she had stopped Harry Potter from killing him. He wasn't going to return her kindness with evil._

"_I'm going to save you," she said again._

_Draco blinked. Something about her made him want to listen to what she had to say. Deep down inside, she had always ignited some kind of doubt in him – she made him suspect that perhaps what he had believed in was wrong._

And indeed it was. Draco pulled the lily of the valley out of his pocket and placed it on the ground beside him. It was beautiful, just like she had been, and still was. She would always be beautiful to him, even if no one else appreciated her beauty. He could sense her beauty radiating off her in the form of her grace and kindness.

She was angelic, in every sense of the word.

"_They won't accept me," replied Draco after a long moment of consideration. She was telling him to switch alliances, and Draco didn't know why he didn't simply kill her. But he knew that he wanted to leave his family – the family that disgusted him. Her eyes beckoned to him, and Draco wanted more than anything to follow her._

"_They will," she replied softly. "I will." She smiled kindly. "I already have, Draco. I already have." She watched as Draco lowered his head in uncertainty. "I understand," she whispered. "I know it's not easy. But I will save you. I'll guide you, Draco."_

Draco had learnt so much from her. She had taught him how to live, and she taught him the meaning of true mercy. It was her mercy that had saved him from the darkness that had enveloped so many others – and would have enveloped him, had she not stepped in to help.

She had stepped in for the last time, exactly a year ago. Draco stood at the edge of the lake as his father advanced, his wand pointed at Draco and the killing curse on his lips. Though he expected fear, Draco felt none. Somehow, he knew that she'd be there to save him. Draco shut his eyes, his heart calling out to her like the song of sun.

She had stepped in for the last time.

But she did not die. Her body fell, limp, to the ground. Her body was nothing but a crumpled and insignificant heap on the ground. But Draco could see her standing before him, smiling like she had so many times before. Her eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky, and Draco suspected that they actually were.

"_I told you I'd save you," she said. "And I did."_

_Draco waited for tears to fall, but they never did. It was at that exact moment that he realised she was an angel sent down from somewhere up above. Sent down to save him._

"_I'm not dead, Draco," she said gently, reaching out to touch his cheek. "I'm always here." She placed a hand on his heart – a hand that sent a blossoming fire of peace exploding through his body._

Draco smiled to himself as glanced up at the sky. She was the answer to the prayer he'd held in his heart for so long. She was the one who'd save him from the darkness, and she had.

She had never left him. Draco could still see her face in his mind, smiling at him and telling him it'll all be okay. Promising him that she'd never leave him. And she had kept her promise. She was always there, watching him and guiding him with a light of love. She was always there in his time of need, embracing him and reassuring him.

Draco ran his fingers over the petals of the lily, the last words she had said to him ringing in his mind.

"_I love you, Draco."_

Draco smiled.

"I love you too, Hermione."

* * *

A/N: So, how was that? I really hope no one thinks the way Draco alluded to Hermione being an angel was too far-fetched or anything. :) Anyhow, do please drop a review to let me know what you think. This is one of my more ... idealistic fics. :) 


End file.
